


Rosso Got To Hold A Natural Wonder of Perfection

by sarasa_cat



Series: Even the Littlest Monsters - Tidbits [8]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: F/M, Materia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 13:32:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11381211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarasa_cat/pseuds/sarasa_cat
Summary: Yuffie's sense of priorities battle with a little demon named Envy.





	Rosso Got To Hold A Natural Wonder of Perfection

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for ffvii_100 prompt Deadly Sin: Envy.

During the hours that slowly dragged by inside the Shadowfox, Yuffie gripped Vincent’s too cold, too pale, all but lifeless hand. She had never seen him this close to actual absolute death.  
  
Out of desperation Yuffie even tried praying for him. She really tried, but the same damned image kept intruding into her mind.   
  
Never before had Yuffie seen anything so close to perfection. It must have been three thousand karats, like right out of a fable. The perfect piece of materia. Crystal clear, colorless, absolutely flawless.   
  
_Rosso has it._  
  
Yuffie squeezed her eyes shut as she squeezed Vincent’s hand.

 

 


End file.
